Walking In Darkness
by Wirral Bagpuss
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is injured whilst on a Case. Can Dr Watson help him come to terms with his injury and will Dr Watson be able to cope with his own demons? Final Chapter now added !
1. The Fall of Night

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Sherlock Holmes, Dr Watson et al, they belong to Sir Athur Conan Doyle! I am just borrowing them for a while !! :)_**

**Walking Into Darkness**

**Chapter One: The Fall of Night**

They had been running for nearly five minutes in the worsening weather as the falling rain got heavier and heavier and with each alley that they went into the ground became slippery and more treacherous. Dr Watson was struggling to keep up with Holmes's pace as the pain in his leg intensified. His breathing was becoming more laboured but he was determined to keep up with Holmes in this chase. It had been a long and difficult case in which Holmes had been commissioned to track down a particularly ruthless gang of thieves who had been responsible for a number of robberies in London for the past year. They had already killed and Watson was glad he had taken his revolver with him. Tonight they were chasing the feared ringleader of the gang, Victor Bateman, who had successfully slipped the net the previous night when Holmes, Watson and Lestrade had apprehended the gang_. _Watson caught up with Holmes and stood at his side_. _He had been concerned at how much the case had taken out of Holmes who was close to exhaustion. _When this is over, I will insist on Holmes taking a break somewhere in the country, _thought Watson grimly_. _

"Watson we have caught our man, there is a dead end up ahead, he cannot escape now!" exclaimed Holmes whose eyes shone brightly with barely suppressed excitement.

Holmes turned to face Watson and looked in concern at Watson who was trying to regain control of his breathing. Watson acknowledged Holmes's concern and placed his hand on Holmes's arm and squeezed it firmly.

"I'm alright Holmes. Just need to catch my breath a moment". Whispered Watson as he rubbed his aching leg.

Watson drew his revolver and Holmes turned to his quarry and saw Bateman running back in their direction.

"It's no good Bateman, the game is up, and you have nowhere to run, give up now". Shouted Holmes.

Bateman lunged forwards and threw himself at Watson trying to grapple for his revolver. Watson gave a startled cry and desperately tried to hold onto his revolver, his finger still on the trigger.

"**Watson**!" Cried Holmes as he pushed himself in between the two struggling men, defending Watson.

Suddenly the revolver fired and there was a cry of pain and Watson, turned to see Holmes collapse heavily onto the ground.

"**Holmes!"** Cried Watson as he watched his friend fall.

Watson looked in horror at the crumpled form of Holmes who was groaning raggedly. In a surge of anger Watson managed to wrestle free of Bateman and struck him across the head. Bateman collapsed with the blow and he lay still in on the ground. Watson bent down and checked Bateman's pulse. _Alive but unconscious. Good_. Thought Watson. Watson wasted no time in rushing over to Holmes.

"Holmes, I'm here, where are you hit, please talk to me" said Watson whose voice was quaking with fear, as he gently turned Holmes over onto his back.

"Watson" said Holmes weakly, his voice full of pain, covering his face with his hands.

Watson gently removed Holmes's hands from his face and was horrified to see burn marks had scorched across his face.

Holmes looked up and Watson felt a strong tremor go through Holmes.

Holmes struggled to stand up and Watson placed his hand round Holmes's waist and helped him up. Holmes suddenly appeared to lose his balance.

"Watson where are you?" asked Holmes, his voice was unsteady and shaky.

"I'm right here in front of you Holmes" said Watson softly.

Holmes held out his hand and felt Watson and then groaned, shutting his eyes and opening them again. He again wavered and this time Watson steadied Holmes, looking at Holmes with increasing concern. And then came the words that would haunt him for many nights to come.

"Watson, help me, I can't see anything, I'm blind. Oh God..."

And with those words Holmes lost consciousness and collapsed only to be caught in the strong arms of Dr Watson.

Watson held Holmes tightly, with tears running down his face. He shut his eyes and knew that he had to face an unpleasant truth. Holmes may never see anything ever again. He felt himself responsible for what had happened. _I had my finger on the trigger when the revolver fired_. _Oh God Holmes forgive me, I have failed you! _He bent his head into the unconscious form of Holmes and his whole framed shook as he sobbed bitterly.

Watson did not hear the rush of footsteps behind him, or the concerned voice of Inspector Lestrade as they secured Bateman and took him away into custody. A firm but gentle hand placed on Watson's shoulder caused Watson to look up and saw Lestrade in front of him.

"Dr Watson, is Mr Holmes alright? I will arrange to have him taken to hospital..." said a clearly distraught Lestrade.

Watson gently lifted Holmes into his arms and slowly stood up, his eyes red rimmed. He looked at Lestrade and replied

"No thank you Lestrade, Holmes is my responsibility now, I will take him home, back to Baker Street".

Watson carried Holmes to a nearby cab and gently placed Holmes on a seat and instructed the cabbie to take them to Baker Street. As the cab sped away taking them back to Baker Street Watson looked at Holmes. His lips were set grimly and Watson placed his hand on Holmes's shoulder and softly said to the unconscious form, his voice shaking.

"I swear to you Holmes, what ever happens, we will get through this together. I failed you tonight, but I will not leave you to face this alone. I can only hope you can forgive me".

And with that Watson broke down completely and put his head in his hands, sobbing. Holmes was facing a world of darkness, and Watson was about to face the encroaching darkness of his worse nightmares. Only time would tell if they would survive the dark days that lay ahead for both of them.

* * *

_**TBC!! Hope you enjoyed that!! What will become of Holmes? Will Watson cope with what has happened? More coming very soon!! I will hopefully be able to update over the weekend!! :) **_


	2. Blackout

**_Thank you to everyone who has given wonferful reviews and have subscribed to this story. I am so glad you are enjoying it!! i have amended the title of the story slightly as you can see. It sounded better and i am much happier with the title now. Thanks to KCS for the helpful suggestions!!. Anyway without further ado onward with the next chapter which i hope you will enjoy _******

**Chapter Two: Blackout**

The cab stopped outside Baker Street and Watson gently carried Holmes to the front door having paid the cabbie. He fumbled for the keys only for the door to be opened by Mrs Hudson who took a deep intake of breath at the sight of the unconscious Holmes in Watson's arms and the distraught face of Dr Watson.

"Thank You Mrs Hudson, please if you will excuse me I must attend to Holmes" said Watson

He brushed past Mrs Hudson and limped slowly up the stairs and into Holmes's bedroom and gently placed Holmes down on his bed. Turning up the gas lamp Watson saw for the first time the extent of the injury to Holmes, and what he saw sank his heart. Watson sighed and went to get his medical bag which was in the sitting room. Re entering Holmes's bedroom, he heard Holmes stirring, moaning softly. Watson was at his side once and gently pressed Holmes down, speaking softly to him:

"It's alright Holmes, I'm here, don't try to move, I have you".

Watson squeezed Holmes's hand firmly and Holmes body went limp as he sank back against the pillows. Watson dug into his medical bag, and brought out a syringe and a small bottle of morphine. It pained him to see Holmes in so much pain, that he could do something about. He rolled up Holmes's sleeve and gently pressed home the needle into Holmes's arm. Holmes ragged breathing gradually evened out and he slumped back against his pillow and the morphine washed over him allowing Holmes to slip back into unconsciousness. Watson wasted no time and carefully examined Holmes's face and eyes.

_Thank God the facial burning is superficial, there will be no scarring. That will heal fine_. Watson took a deep breath and proceeded to carefully lift Holmes's eyes open and he shone a candle in each of the eyes. There was no reaction. Watson forced down the lump in his throat and carefully closed the eyelids. He got up and went to a sink to fill a jug with water which he then used to pour water into a bowl. Watson came back to Holmes bedside and placed the bowl next to him. He soaked a sponge and then opened one of Holmes's eyes and gradually flushed the eye out with water and did the same with the other. Holmes's eyes were red and inflamed, but the water would flush out any remnants of the gunpowder. Watson then proceeded to place eye drops in Holmes's eyes and placed a pad on each eye and carefully wrapped bandaging round Holmes eyes and head, carefully laying Holmes back against the pillow once the job was completed. Watson carefully pulled up a blanket over Holmes and then got up and cleared away the bowl of water and placed his instruments in his medical bag and sat down heavily in the chair next to Holmes. He looked at Holmes and then down at his shaking hands. He took Holmes's limp hands into his own and squeezed it tightly.

"What have I done?" cried Watson who buried his face in to the still form of Holmes. He knew the next twenty four hours would be crucial in determining the outcome of Holmes's future. Exhaustion overcame him and Watson's eyes grew heavier and he slipped into the arms of Morpheus into an uneasy sleep.

It was the warmth of the early morning sunshine that awoke Holmes. He fought his way past the foggy cloud of the morphine, _but wait why was it still dark? And why are my eyes feeling so heavy? What has happened? _And then it all came back to Holmes in such a rush that Holmes felt himself take a sharp of intake of breath. _There had been a struggle, Watson was being attacked, I had stepped in and then there was a bright flash followed by such intense pain. _Holmes winced at the recall of the pain he had felt in his eyes. He lifted his hands and touched the bandages covering his eyes. _Dear God no _thought Holmes as the realisation of what had happened to him dawned on him. Holmes was suddenly afraid. He heard the sound of someone breathing softly next to him and became aware for the first time that his hand was held in the hands of another. It could only belong to his closest friend and Boswell. Holmes squeezed Watson's hand and called out his name. He did not want to face this alone.

Watson awoke and heard Holmes call out to him. His heart sank as Holmes's voice sounded so vulnerable, so afraid.

"It's alright Holmes I am here old fellow". replied Watson worriedly.

"Watson, what's happening? What time is it? How long have I been out?" asked Holmes.

Watson knew that the flurry of questions from Holmes only belay the hidden fear Holmes felt at his predicament and it only served to add to his own sense of guilt at what had happened. Watson swallowed hard and responded to Holmes, holding his hand tighter than ever.

"Holmes, it is 8am in the morning, you were injured last night, my revolver went off and you were caught directly in the firing of the revolver. Thank God the bullet missed you, but the flash of the gun caught you burning your face and eyes. I have placed protective pads over your eyes and bandaging to prevent the air from causing further damage and to give them a chance to heal..."

Watson turned away not being able to continue. _Why do I have to sound so clinically, so cold? _He felt Holmes hand squeeze his own firmly and Watson looked back at Holmes once more. _He looks so lost and vulnerable, I did this to him. _Watson's held back the tears as Holmes spoke once more

"Watson, what is it old fellow, I may not be able to see, but I have not lost the ability to hear that something is amiss, now please tell me what it is?"

"Holmes I don't know yet how badly the flash burns has affected your eyes, I can remove the bandaging in a day or so, but I do not know if you will be able to see again or not. Only time will provide that answer".

Holmes lay quietly in his bed as he absorbed the news. Watson was trying to tell him he might never recover from this. Holmes shuddered at the thought, and was not ashamed to admit he was frightened by the prospect. _But there is something more, something Watson has not disclosed to me about what happened last night. Wait think! He said something about the revolver, _Holmes mind flashed back to the events of the night's events. _Watson was still holding the revolver when it had gone off. Dear God, my poor Boswell is blaming himself for what has happened!_ Holmes gripped Watson's arm with his other hand and spoke softly to him.

"Watson, last night I remember, the last thing I saw was the revolver in your hand before it went off. It was not your fault, please do not berate yourself, you are without guilt".

Watson felt the strong grip of Holmes on his arm and felt his chest tighten. _Had he not heard what I just said, he could be blinded for life and yet he says I am not to blame? Had it not been for me he would not be in this situation now!_ Watson shook his head and pulled himself away from Holmes and stood up and began pacing the small bedroom clutching his hands tightly as he replayed Holmes words over and over. You are without guilt, _but I am guilty_! Watson thought to himself. He was interrupted by Holmes.

"Watson please, don't do this to yourself, I am telling you, you are not to blame for what has happened, and if you continue to pace like that any longer you will wear a hole in the carpet and Mrs Hudson will raise our rent charge!"

Watson turned and looked at Holmes and sat heavily down in the chair beside Holmes and took his hand in his.

"Holmes, I will take care of you if the worst happens, I will not leave you. You may be able to forgive me for what has happened but I cannot forgive myself. I caused this to happen, nothing can change that. I have failed as a Doctor and I have failed you".

Watson stood up and walked to the door, he moved stiffly and slowly as the burden of what lay ahead began to mount its toll on him. He laid his head against the door trying to shut out the pain that was tearing him apart.

"Watson, please listen to me…" pleaded Holmes.

"Holmes, please, I can't discuss this anymore, I-"

Watson's voice trembled and then broke down completely.

Before Holmes had a chance to reply to Watson, he heard Watson flee the room, closing the door behind him leaving him alone and in the dark. Holmes felt a lump form in his throat. His whole body shook as the emotions of the last few hours washed over him. _My poor Boswell, I promise you we will get through this together you and I no matter what happens. _

In the shared sitting room Watson sat in Holmes chair and stared at the fireplace. He had never felt so alone. He poked the coal angrily with the poker and returned to his seat. Suddenly the damn of pent up pain and emotion burst and he buried his face in his hands and cried bitterly. Eventually overcome with exhaustion Watson slumped back in the chair and fell asleep, the wet tears still on his cheeks.

Both Holmes and Watson were now walking in darkness. Neither of them knew if the darkness would be temporary or permanent. It would be a difficult and dark road to walk down, but they would face that journey together no matter what Fate held in store for them.

* * *

**_TBC !! OOOOOOOOH! What will happen now? Will Holmes ever see again?. Will Watson ever forgive himself? How will they cope? More comming soon!!. All reviews and comments much appreicated !! :)_**


	3. Reaching Out

_**Thank you to everyone who has left such wonderful reviews!! I am so glad you are enjoying the story so far. Well I am sure you are all itching to know what happens next so with out further ado onwards with the next chapter…!!**_

**Chapter Three: Reaching Out**

Dr Watson was awoken from his slumber by a knock on the door. He looked at his pocket watch and rubbed his eyes wearily. He had slept barely an hour.

He lifted himself out of the chair and went to the door and opened it revealing Mrs Hudson.

"Good Morning Dr Watson, I have made some breakfast and there is a hot pot of tea on the table. And a telegram has arrived for Mr Holmes as well. How is Mr Holmes this morning" Asked the anxious landlady who had placed the tray on the table.

Watson sighed and responded

"Holmes is awake and conscious now but he is injured and will be indisposed for the next week at least. Please don't accept any visitors unless I say so. Thank you for the breakfast, but I am not hungry, but I am sure Holmes will have something. ".

Watson patted Mrs Hudson reassuringly; he did want to discuss the nature of Holmes's injury to anyone, not even Mrs Hudson. The landlady left the sitting room troubled by the clearly distraught appearance of Dr Watson. She knew something was happening but knowing her lodgers, she knew that what ever it was they would see it through together. Watson picked up the breakfast tray and tea and carried it back into Holmes bedroom.

Holmes heard Watson come back in the room. He had managed to catch some of the conversation between Watson and Mrs Hudson and did not like what he had heard; it had only served to increase his concern over Watson.

"Holmes, Mrs Hudson has brought us some breakfast; there is bacon, eggs, sausages and toast. Oh and some tea. What would you like?" Asked Watson who was setting out the plate for Holmes.

"I'm not hungry Watson, thank you ". Came the curt reply.

Watson bit back a retort. He knew Holmes was refusing to eat or have anything because he did not want to appear vulnerable especially with him. Watson decided to try again.

"Holmes, at least have some tea". Watson poured some tea into a cup and took it over to Holmes and sat next to him.

Holmes relented not wanting to upset an already distraught Boswell.

"Very well, I shall have a cup of tea, thank you my dear Watson".

Watson placed the cup in Holmes hand and carefully guided the cup to Holmes's lips. He did not want to make it any harder than it already was and did this without a word. He let go as Holmes drank thirstily from the cup, not wanting to embarrass Holmes any further. Holmes wasted no time in draining the cup of tea. He had been thirsty.

"Would you like another cup Holmes? Asked Watson tentatively.

Holmes nodded affirmatively in reply, smiling. Watson poured another cup of tea and placed it in Holmes's hands. This time Watson did not guide the cup to Holmes's lips, he did not want to add to Holmes's sense of vulnerability. Holmes shakily raised the cup slowly and after missing his lips first time round, Holmes succeeded in draining the second cup of tea on his own.

"Thank you Watson, I needed that tea after all". Said Holmes gratefully.

Both men knew there were hidden meaning to that reply but chose to ignore it. Watson took advantage of the precarious unspoken agreement.

"Holmes do you think you could manage a sausage or two or a piece of toast? It would be a shame to see Mrs Hudson's cooking go to waste!"

Holmes smiled weakly knowing Watson was trying to help him, in truth he really was not that hungry, _but if it would help ease his pain_ then I will partake in some breakfast.

"Very well Watson I will have some breakfast, but only if you have some too!" Said Holmes mischievously.

Watson looked at Holmes and patted Holmes's shoulder reassuringly but he was not fooled. _Holmes had heard something of the conversation between Mrs Hudson and myself. Damn! _Watson got up and placed some bacon, sausages and a piece of toast on Holmes plate and returned to Holmes bedside, only grabbing a piece of toast for himself. He placed the plate in one of Holmes's hands and placed a fork in the other. He knew better than to ask Holmes if he needed help with eating. Holmes was too proud a man to allow Watson that. So Watson ate his piece of toast quietly. Knowing Holmes would still be able to use his hearing to deduct if he had eaten any breakfast at all.

Holmes felt the cold metal of the fork handle pressing against his palm. He had no idea how to overcome this new barrier but did not want to let Watson down; _he has been through too much already to worry about my ability to feed myself. _Holmes gripped the plate and slowly lowered the fork onto the plate and stabbed at what felt like to be a sausage. _Hmm that's a new perspective on food, to feel it rather than appreciate the sight of it._ Thought Holmes who was now contemplating how to cut the said sausage in half. He eventually decided to use the fork as a saw and cut the sausage in half. Holmes was proud of this small achievement and he stabbed at the sausage again and carefully raised it. Holmes visualised in his mind's eye an invisible line between the plate and his mouth. Using that as a guide, Holmes was able to successfully achieve the task of eating the sausage on his own without the guidance of Watson. Holmes felt elated with this achievement. _Maybe the next few days will not be so bad after all_ thought Holmes.

Watson watched as Holmes slowly cleared away the contents on his plate. He was proud of Holmes being able to cope with eating on his own. But he knew there was a long way to go, both physically and mentally for Holmes, but it was at least a beginning. Watson got up stiffly and cleared away the now empty plates and placed them on the tray. He knew that Holmes would not want to stay in bed all day. Medically there was no need for Holmes to stay In bed. Holmes would be able to get up and walk to the sitting room and spend the day sitting by the fire. Watson saw Holmes's dressing gown and unhooked it from the back of Holmes's door and gently placed it on Holmes's bed. He could not stall this next step any longer.

"Holmes, if you want to get up this morning, I have no objection. I have placed your dressing gown on your bed. I'll go and take the tray out to the dining table and leave you to get dressed. If you need me I will just be next door old fellow". Said Watson gently.

Holmes was thankful for Watson's sensitivity and understanding his need for some privacy. Whatever will I do without my Boswell? Thought Holmes affectionately.

Holmes placed his hand on Watson's arm and replied.

"Thank you my dear Watson. I will join you shortly, and Watson, thank you for breakfast". Holmes smiled weakly.

Holmes sat back against his pillow waiting for Watson to leave. He did not have to wait long as he heard Watson pick up the tray and shut the door softly behind him. Holmes was once more alone in the dark. Slowly Holmes pulled back the covers from his bed and swung his legs round and was sitting upright on his bed. He lifted his left hand and reached out to find his side table and used it as a means of leverage to help him stand up. Slowly Holmes stood up, wavering as he did so. He groaned softly as he tried to find his balance, _not easy when I've got this blasted bandages round my eyes _thought Holmes to himself. But he quickly pushed away these thoughts as he knew Watson had placed them there to protect his eyes_. If there is anything left to protect_ came another silent protest from his inner self. Holmes shook his head and tried to push away those unwelcome thoughts. He brushed his hands across his bed and eventually touched the velvet fabric of his dressing gown that Watson had laid out for him. Holmes felt the outline of the dressing gown and managed to slip into it, wrapping it round him. He fumbled for the cords and drew it together. Holmes knew the next of reaching his bedroom door and walk into the sitting room would be much harder.

Holmes moved forward slowly and held out his hands in front of him in the hope of not bumping into anything. _Damn this was intolerable_ thought Holmes as he found the task of finding his way to the bedroom door both taxing and draining on his fraught nerves. But he knew he had to go through with the task, as unpleasant as it was. The cold metallic round knob in Holmes hand was a welcome sensation to Holmes as he succeeded in reaching his bedroom door. He leant heavily against it, breathing deeply. Walking blindly in darkness had tired him greatly. Holmes stood up and refocused. It would not do for Watson to see him so exhausted.

Slowly Holmes turned the door knob and opened his bedroom door. He heard the scratching of a pen against some paper and knew that Watson had been sitting at his desk, writing in his journals. _Funny how sound can change perspective on things_ mused Holmes. He moved himself forward, using his hands to guide him, he reached something wooden and solid and his hand brushed against something akin to glass. _Ahh! My chemical set , confound this blindness, I wanted to conduct that experiment on the bit of blood stained material from the Buchanan Case, the results of which would certainly convict Jenkins for murder_. _Oh well Lestrade will have to solve that case for himself. Thought Holmes mischievously. _But then Holmes thoughts came back to his present situation and he leant heavily against the table, pausing to take stock. Holmes resolved to overcome this challenge like he would resolve one of his cases, with logic and reasoning. _I know this sitting room's layout very well, if I can just visualise in my mind the room I should have no trouble navigating, my way to the couch at the very least_.

He straightened up and with renewed vigour moved himself forwards, still using his hands to guide him. Holmes was getting closer and closer to the couch when suddenly Holmes foot was caught in a loose bit of carpet and Holmes stumbled and fell forwards, letting out a startled cry, he hit his head heavily against the dining room table and Holmes felt himself sinking downwards into an endless bottomless abyss . The fog of unconsciousness enveloped Holmes and he knew nothing more.

* * *

_**TBC !! OOOH! I'm afraid I have been very naughty and left you with another cliff hanger !! Hope you enjoyed that. I hope I managed to convey the new sensations and emotions one would feel when blind. Poor Holmes, he really is having a miserable time of things isn't he, and Dr Watson really does have his work cut out for him!! More coming soon, all reviews and thoughts most welcome!! :)**_


	4. Adapting

_**Ok here it is, the next chapter in this story!! Thank you for the lovely reviews, they really do make my day !! **__**:) **_

**Chapter Four**: **Adapting**

Watson heard Holmes come out of his bedroom and looked up. He had to swallow a repressed cry as he saw Holmes almost stumbling to his work bench. _He looked so vulnerable_ thought Watson as he got up and moved towards Holmes instinctively wanting to help him, and his concern increased when Holmes leant heavily against his chemicals table. Watson moved closer still as Holmes moved forwards once more and then his blood ran cold as Holmes let out a startled cry and fell. Watson rushed towards Holmes and caught Holmes who fell into his arms.

"**Holmes**!" cried Watson whose voice shook as he held Holmes in his arms.

He pulled Holmes limp arm round his shoulder and put his own arm around Holmes's waist and more than half carried him to the couch nearby. Settling Holmes down Watson opened a decanter of brandy and poured some into a tumbler, he came back down and knelt down by Holmes holding his head up and lifting the brandy to Holmes's lips with a shaking hand. Holmes felt the fog slowly lift woke to the taste of brandy. Holmes immediately spluttered on it and then became disorientated and confused by the darkness and shivered. And then he heard a trembling voice in the darkness.

"It's all right Holmes, I'm here in front of you, you had a nasty fall but you are safe now".

"Watson, Is that you? I'm sorry, I let you down old fellow..." replied Holmes.

But Watson was not fooled by Holmes's false bravado and this was confirmed when he felt Holmes grip his arm and did no let go. It was at that moment that Watson knew Sherlock Holmes was afraid.

"Holmes, it's alright. It was not your fault. I should have helped you when you left your bedroom. I should never have allowed you to do this on your own".

Watson shut his eyes and swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat. He rubbed his face with his hand and over the stubble that was forming and then tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes which were bloodshot and weary. He slowly stood up as he felt his knee hurting him with kneeling down besides Holmes. He leant against the mantelpiece and rested his weary head trying to shut out everything that was around him. His thoughts were interrupted by a cry from Holmes.

"Watson, where are you? Don't leave me, I can't see anything!" Holmes struggled to get up but fell back as his head was throbbing mercilessly. He felt strong arms push him back against the cushions.

"Holmes, it's alright I'm here, I told you I wont leave you, I just had to stand up for a moment. I'm sorry I should never have frightened you like that."

Holmes once more gripped Watson's arm willing him not to leave him. Watson sat down next to Holmes and sighed.

"Oh Holmes, I am so very sorry for all of this, this is all my fault, if it were not for me you would not be in this situation". Watson returned the grip on Holmes arm and was shocked to feel tremors running through Holmes's body.

"Watson" said Holmes falteringly. "Do you think my blindness will be permanent?" Asked Holmes.

Watson felt the tears sting his eyes as he fumbled for an answer. In the end he knew honesty to a patient's question was the best policy, even if this patient was also his closest friend. He tightened his grip on Holmes and replied:

"I don't know Holmes, I'll be able to take the bandaging off in two days, maybe then I can assess what the outcome may be".

Holmes took in Watson's words silently and nodded in acknowledgement to Watson, immediately regretting doing so as the movement hurt his head and he sat back with a groan. He felt strong arms holding him down and then examine his head and he winced as Watson's probing touched a tender spot.

"I'm sorry Holmes" said Watson apologetically after finishing his examination of the head injury.

"It's all right Watson; I'm fine, just a bit sore that's all". Replied Holmes.

Watson stood up again and said to Holmes

"I'm just going to get my medical bag so that I can treat that nasty bump of yours Holmes".

Watson went to his desk and got his bag, carrying it over to the couch where Holmes lay and set it down beside him. He took out a bottle of iodine and cotton wool and set about treating the lump on Holmes's head. He then got up and went to the dining table and poured out a glass of water from the jug that had come with the breakfast tray. He had in his hand a sachet of powder which he mixed in with the water and carried it over to Holmes. Watson spoke to Holmes softly

"Holmes I want you to drink some water, it should help that headache".

Watson felt guilty about not being completely honest with Holmes, but he knew Holmes was more distressed about the fall than he had admitted and that the effort of just even getting out of his bed and walking at all had exhausted him. Banging his head had not helped matters. He watched as Holmes drank the water and emptied the glass. He knew Holmes would be furious with him when he awoke later and discovered the deception, but as a Doctor he knew that it was in the best interest of his friend that he should rest. It was not long before the glass began to slip from Holmes's hands and Watson gently removed the glass before it fell to the floor. He stood up and went to Holmes's bedroom and took the afghan rug from the bed and brought it back into the sitting room. He sat next back to Holmes and saw the steady rise and fall of Holmes's chest indicating that he was breathing regularly and sleeping. He carefully placed the rug over Holmes and walked over to a chair opposite and sat down never keeping his eyes off Holmes. As the fire crackled and burned Watson felt his own eyes become heavier and heavier and his own exhaustion washed over him and he too soon succumbed to the realms of Morpehus.

_He was walking along the cliff edge when it happened. Someone was falling, stumbling perilously close to the cliff edge and Watson cried out to the figure to watch where he was going. The figure turned and he paled as he recognised his friend. Watson rushed forward and Holmes stumbled again and the ground gave way. Holmes fell. Watson cried out and lunged forward grabbing Holmes's wrist and used his other hand to grip Holmes's arm and tried to pull him up. Holmes was looking at him but there was no recognition. His eyes were red and inflamed. Watson cried out for Holmes once more and Watson heard his own name being called over and over again, _

"_Watson help me, I can't see, Watson please..." _

_Watson was losing his grip on Holmes, his weight was too much for him and he felt Holmes's hand slipping from his. And then came a scream that penetrated his soul as he no longer felt Holmes hand in his. _

"_Watson!"_

_Watson looked down in stunned horror at the abyss beneath him with tears streaming down his face. He shouted Holmes name over and over again only to his hear his own voice in the wind. _

And then Watson heard a distant voice shaking but familiar

"**Watson!** "

"NOOO! " Cried Watson who refused to acknowledge the voice calling for him and he felt his body tremble.

"**WATSON PLEASE…!**"

This time the voice grew louder and more resolute. Watson shook his head refusing to believe what he was hearing. Finally he felt his whole body shake and the cliffs vanished and he opened his eyes and stared up at the face of Holmes trying to shake him awake. Watson reached out hesitantly and gripped Holmes arm and then sank back in his chair in relief and acknowledged his calling weakly

"Holmes!"

Holmes sighed in relief. He had awoken to the sound of Watson screaming Holmes's name over and over again. He could not see the distress his Boswell was in but he could hear the agonised calls. Terrified Holmes had risen from his couch and stumbled in the direction of the voice before nearly crashing into the chair in which Watson was sleeping. He was shocked at the tremors rippling through Watson's body.

"I'm sorry Holmes, I –"

Watson could not continue any further and closed his eyes trying to erase the images of his dreams. He felt a hand on his face wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"Oh my dear Watson, I am so sorry for causing you so much pain".

Watson shook his head and held Holmes's hand.

"No Holmes, it is me who should be apologising to you, if it was not for my clumsiness the gun would not have gone off in your face and you would not have been blinded. I failed you Holmes"

Holmes wished he could rip his bandages off and see his troubled Boswell and give him the comfort he so clearly needed. But he could not. Holmes knelt down besides Watson feeling the heat of the fire on his back and felt for Watson's shoulders once more and gripped them tightly.

"Watson, listen to me, you will stop apologising and blaming yourself for something that was no one's fault. The accident has happened, we cannot reverse things. We can only go forward. If my eyesight does not come back, I will not blame you Watson; I will adapt and go on, as you must, please believe me. If anyone is to blame it is Bateman who attacked you. If something had happened to you old fellow, I would never have forgiven myself, I am lost without my Boswell!"

Holmes tightened his grip on Watson's shoulders and waited for Watson to respond. He did not have long to wait.

"Holmes, what you said, thank you, I am deeply moved. But I need time Holmes, time to come to terms with things. Unlike you, I cannot move on so quickly. And I am afraid Holmes, I am a doctor, and I don't know if my experience and knowledge will help you now, and that's bad enough for a profession like mine. But you are also my friend and I fear what this will do to you".

Watson broke down completely and Holmes held Watson tightly to his chest, and did not let go until the tears had stopped.

"Watson it's alright, whatever happens, we will survive this together. "Said Holmes softly.

Watson's voice shook as he replied

"Thank you Holmes".

Holmes stood up and brushed his hand along the pipe rack, took out his cherry wood pipe, picked up his matched and placed them in his pocket. He then continued brushed his hand along the mantelpiece guiding him back to the couch and on reaching it sat heavily on it.

Holmes spoke once more

"Watson, go to bed, you sound exhausted, you've not slept most of the night, I'll be fine here on the couch. I promise not to move from here until you come back, will that fulfil your prescription Doctor?"

Watson got up from his chair, stiff and aching from being sat down in it for so long. He looked at his pocket watch, he had barely slept an hour, and a horrible hour it had been too. It was late afternoon now. He decided to take Holmes's advice and snatch a few hours sleep. But was still hesitant about leaving him alone. He faced Holmes and replied

"Give me a moment Holmes, I need to fetch something".

Before Holmes could reply, Watson had left the sitting room and had quickly run down the stairs to the umbrella stand. He looked at the assortment of walking sticks standing upright in the stand. And then he found what he was looking for. A cane he had used to get around when he was still recovering from his injuries on returning from Afghanistan. It would be ideal for Holmes's needs now. Watson took it out of the stand and went back up the stairs into the sitting room and approached Holmes.

"Holmes, if you do need to walk around a bit, please use this cane to direct you. I will sleep easier if you use this whilst I am gone".

Holmes took the cane and felt it and smiled

"Ahh, this is the cane you used after you were discharged from hospital and wandering the streets of London looking for lodgings! "

Watson gasped and then for the first time in ages he laughed. Things may not be the same with Holmes if his sight never returned, but Holmes would never cease to amaze him with his powers of deductions. He found that reassuring.

"Holmes you are insufferable!" Said Watson laughing. And then continued in a more serious manner.

"Thank you Holmes for what you said this afternoon. And I promise you, we will get through this together. Goodnight Holmes".

Holmes smiled. It was good to hear his Boswell laugh once more.

"Goodnight old fellow".

Holmes heard Watson limp to the door, closing it behind him and take the stairs up to his bedroom. He sank back against the cushions and took out his pipe. He felt for his matches, and after several failed attempts was successful in managing to strike a match and lit his pipe. He knew that a difficult road lay ahead of him and for Watson, but he knew he would not walk alone in the darkness, and he would ensure Watson would not walk alone either. They would travel this journey together as one united in the bonds of friendship and trust.

* * *

_**TBC !!! Well i hope you enjoyed that!! I am having alot of fun writing this story, and i hope you enjoy it too! More comming soon and i promise it will be an exciting chapter!! All i will say is that Watson's cane will be very handy ! I hope that teaser will keep you in suspense until i update again. I hope to have a new chapter ready by the weekend !! :) As always, reviews and comments are much appreciated ! :)**_


	5. Fighting Back

_**Author's Note: I must apologise for the delay in writing this story. My Grandfather died on November 4**__**th**__** and I have been distracted by his death and subsequent funeral. I hope I have not been away too long! Anyway I am back now am feel ready too move on and I am now back to what I enjoy doing most which is writing! So without further ado here is the next chapter!! I hope you enjoy it!! **__**:)**_

**Chapter Five: Fighting Back**

Three days past and both Holmes and Watson had spent the time in quiet contemplation of what had happened and what the future held. For his part Watson tried to sleep but was frequented by nightmares and broken sleep, finding himself more than once jolting himself out of sleep by his nightmares drenched in sweat. He never spoke to Holmes about the continued nightmares, but the exhaustion in his voice told its own story. Holmes had heard the exhaustion in Watson but knew he could not help him and did not want to embarrass him any further by broaching the subject. Holmes had found the cane Watson had given him extremely useful and he was now finding his way round the sitting room and bedroom without any mishap. Today however Watson would finally take off his bandages. And Holmes was not afraid to admit that he was nervous by the prospect.

"Are you ready Holmes?" Asked Watson nervously as readied himself to take off Holmes's bandages at last.

"Yes Watson I'm ready, and Watson whatever happens please remember that we will face this together". Said Holmes who could not quite keep his voice from shaking entirely.

Watson laid his hand on Holmes's shoulder and squeezed it softly in acknowledgement, not trusting his own voice to be steady. He then proceeded to unwrap the first layer of Holmes bandage and he heard Holmes take a barely audible intake of breath and he knew Holmes was just as much afraid as he was at what would happen. Finally after what felt like an eternity Watson had unwrapped the last layer of the bandages from Holmes's face revealing two cotton pads in front of his eyes, held by tape.

_Well the flash burns around the eyes have healed nicely, that is something _thought Watson as he reached for one of the cotton pads and carefully removed the taping causing Holmes to wince.

"Sorry Holmes" murmured Watson as he quickly removed the other eye pad. Watson examined the eye lids and was pleased to find they had also healed well and apart from slight bruising there was barely a trace of the terrible flash burns that had caused so much damage. Watson closed his own eyes and breathed in deeply, and took hold of Holmes's hand and then reopened his eyes focusing on Holmes who had said nothing up till now. Watson knew Holmes must be coping with a swirl of emotions right now, he had experience of dealing with patients who had lost their sight back in Afghanistan, _but this was too personal, too close to home._

"Holmes, I want you to very slowly open your eyes, take your time, I am right here with you" said Watson who squeezed Holmes hand tighter still.

Slowly and with much trepidation Holmes opened his eyes. He blinked several times and saw nothing but blackness and his heart sank, but then Holmes began to see flashes of colour, it was not much but it was like a child's kaleidoscope. Holmes inhaled deeply and then heard the concerned voice of his Boswell calling out for him.

"Holmes what is happening, how do you feel? Holmes?"

Holmes placed his hand on Watson's shoulder acknowledging him.

"Watson I can see some colours, it's all very blurred, I cannot make out shapes or forms, I still cant see anything except flashes of colours, what does this mean?"

Watson lit a candle and placed it in front of Holmes eyes he saw a slight reaction from the pupils, but nothing more. With a weary sigh Watson blew out the candle. He knew that this was one of two things, he hated the diagnosis but he would not lie to Holmes. He had a right to know.

"Holmes, listen to me. This could signal the fact that the nerves are dying and what you are experiencing are final stages of that process, however there is a slim chance, and Holmes I don't want to raise your hopes, but there is a possibility that your sight may come back but it will be longer than I had allowed for".

Watson drew away sinking back in his chair and buried his face in his hands, he was exhausted and this was not the outcome he had hoped for. He did not want to see Holmes suffer anymore. _I have failed as a Doctor and as his friend _thought Watson bitterly.

Holmes took in what Watson had just told him and he knew how difficult it had been for him. He spoke softly to Watson, feeling for Watson's arm and gripped it firmly.

"Thank you Watson for telling me. I will have to start considering the future now, and Watson it might not be so bad, I am moving around the flat wonderfully thanks to your cane!"

Watson did not reply to Holmes's attempt to humour him. He saw nothing to be cheerful about. Holmes had a difficult road ahead of him; he had seen it before with other patients. This was different however. He fought to choke back the lump in his throat and finally looked at Holmes who was now stood up and standing by the window in contemplation.

"Watson old boy, it has been days since we ventured out of the flat and I for one could do with some fresh air, will you join me for a walk?"

Watson was surprised by Holmes's response and looked up. _He wanted to go for a walk?!!_ Watson smiled. He would never get Holmes's limits no matter how difficult the circumstances may be. But he would not let Holmes go out alone. Of course he would join him.

"Yes Holmes, if you feel up to it I'd be glad to come with you".

"Excellent Watson! I hoped you would".

Watson grabbed his coat and hat and helped Holmes down the stairs; he had not quite managed that on his own yet. Seventeen steps had never been so long and tiring. He was glad when they reached the front door and soon both Holmes and Watson were walking down the busy London streets. Holmes had immersed himself in the rush of sounds that had greeted his ears. He never before appreciated the diverse range of sounds and he began the task of categorising the different sounds. The most obvious ones were the horses hooves and the wheels of hansom cabs rushing by but he began to filter these out and concentrated on the footsteps made by passers by and after a while he gave a cry of triumph startling Watson who had been walking next to him, with his arm linked into Holmes's and acting as a guide.

Holmes had insisted on being able to use the cane which he did, but Watson had also insisted on Holmes leaning on him during this first walk since the accident. Holmes had relented sensing Watson's unease and had not wanted to add further stress to his exhausted friend.

"Holmes what is it? Asked Watson who had stopped and was looking at Holmes in concern. _Was he in pain, had the walk exhausted him? _

"It's all right Watson; I am just learning a new form of deduction from listening rather than observing. This will prove most useful in my future investigations!"

Watson stared at Holmes in amazement. _Surely he was not seriously contemplating carrying on with the Agency in his current medical condition? But for the sake of his friend he knew he would have to work with Holmes on this for now at least. _

"Holmes, my dear fellow, whatever do you mean?"

Holmes chuckled, some of the old alertness and excitement was all too evident as Holmes gripped Watson's arm excitedly and continued walking down the street.

"Watson I hear the footsteps of a man approaching, he is a sailor no doubt, heavily built and has spent much time at sea for his steps indicate he is used to walking on deck, he carries the weight on his feet from side to side and is not carrying his weight in front of him".

Watson stared at Holmes in amazement as he saw the approaching sailor who indeed judging by the wavy bars on his sleeves on his uniform, was in the merchant navy. Watson gasped and then turned to Holmes in amazement

"Holmes you were right, he is a sailor, and he is wearing the uniform of a merchant navy officer! How did you know that?"

Holmes laughed and replied

"Ahh my dear Watson it is based on years of observation. And all you need is to apply logic to the sounds around you to match them to what I have observed in the past".

Holmes carried on for the next hour making further observations to Watson who laughed and shared in Holmes obvious delight at being able to correctly deduce his surroundings despite the loss of his sight. But soon it became evident to Watson that Holmes was becoming exhausted , they had been out walking now for over two hours, and Holmes was still in convalescence whether he liked it or not.

Watson observed his surroundings, they were near a park they could rest there for a while and then call for a cab to take them both back to Baker Street and allow Holmes to rest. Holmes reluctantly agreed to Watson's suggestion, which indicated to Watson how tired Holmes really was. Just as they had almost reached the park bench, a rough voice spoke out

"'Ere, let's be having you, hand over your wallets and do it quick or else your friend gets it".

Watson spun round and saw two rough looking men one of them held a mean looking club in his hands, and the other wore a red rag around his neck which reeked of ale and pubs.

"I shall do nothing of the sort" said Watson who moved protectively in front of Holmes. If you want money. I suggest you both find yourselves a job!"

This angered the rough welding the club and he instantly brought down his club on Watson and felling him to the ground and began to make his move on Holmes. Watson heard Holmes cry out and he shook his head clearing it as he raised himself back off the ground and watched in horror as Holmes was trying to defend himself against the two attackers who had turned their attention to him. He saw Holmes use his cane as a weapon striking out at the attackers. Watson smiled grimly. Holmes may be blind but he was still an expert in the use of swordsmanship as well as boxing! Watson saw Holmes had successfully managed to deliver a punishing blow to one of the attacker's stomach causing him to stagger back. It was the one wearing the red rag. However Watson cried out as he saw the club welding rough moved behind Holmes and raised his club and struck Holmes violently across the head causing him to gasped and collapse in pain.

"**Nooo**!" cried Watson as he lunged forward and tackled the man to the ground, falling heavily. But Watson had forgotten the other accomplice, who had recovered from the crushing blow Holmes had given him and he was roughly hauled off and then both attackers began to hit Watson over and over, in the stomach and then the club came crashing down on his head. Watson cried out trying to protect himself from the blows but found he could not. He felt he sharp kick of a boot into his side and Watson cried out once more. As his vision blurred and his mind become a jumble of confusion and disjointed thoughts, he heard a voice that he recognised as belonging to only one man, Sherlock Holmes. He sounded angry. Watson was confused and in pain and he called out for Holmes trying to get up, he had to protect Holmes he could not see! But he was rewarded with another blow to the head and Watson cried out once more and just before the fog of unconsciousness claimed him, he heard Holmes call out his name and then heard no more.

* * *

_**TBC!!! OOOH A cliffhanger ending!!! HAHAHAHA!! Don't worry more to come very soon! All thoughts and reviews much appreciated!! :)**_


	6. Seeing The Light

_**Hey bet you did not expect ANOTHER chapter so quickly!! LOL! Well I could not leave you in suspense too long especially after having been away for the last fortnight due to unforeseen events. Thank you to everyone for your reviews so far, it is much appreciated. **_

**Chapter Six: Seeing The Light**

Holmes held his head gingerly as he recovered from the blow to his head. It ached considerably and he tried to shake his head clear which only served to increase the pain further still. He heard a cry and raised his head in the direction of the sound, it was Watson who he heard running forward and felling one of the attackers. Holmes struggled to get off the ground. He had to help his friend. He managed to stagger forward and then felt sickened as he heard the sound of the two roughs brutally assaulting Watson. He could not listen to this anymore.

"Touch him again and you will regret ever having attacked us" said Holmes full of menace and foreboding in his voice.

But as he said those very words Holmes felt his head swimming and the colours in his eyes were becoming a little less blurred and he was beginning to see the outline of a shape, what it was he could not tell, but before he had time to consider this new development, he heard Watson cry out to him once more and the sound of a club crashing down on something hard.

"Watson!" Exclaimed Holmes who darted forward in the direction of his friend.

Holmes found his path blocked by one of the two attackers, still clutching his club in his hand, who pushed him back and laughed menacingly turning to his accomplice and said mockingly

"'Ere Joe, this gent is as blind as a bat, he is easy meat! And that fellow there had no fight in him whatsoever, he is useless! "

Holmes face darkened and moved forward, now beginning to make out a very blurred but undeniable shape of one of Watson's attackers. He was bulkily built but Holmes had taken on such men before and won.

"You will not speak of Watson in that tone again you fiend!" cried Holmes who was enraged by the two attacker's cruel taunts.

Without warning Holmes lifted his cane and struck the club welding attacker straight in the face. The attacker went down in a howl of pain. The other attacker tried to lunge at Holmes, but Holmes blurry vision made out the approaching form and he struck out against him with a powerful left cross and send the attacker hurling to the ground. Holmes rubbed his eyes trying to clear the blurriness but it only improved slightly as he moved toward the inert form of Watson. He stood protectively in front of Watson and listened for the sound of movement from his attackers. Sure enough one of the attackers came swiftly forward and tried to swing his club at Holmes again. This time it missed as Holmes heard the sound of the club coming and he delivered a stunning blow of his own as his fist found the man's stomach and he reeled from the blow doubling over in pain. And then Holmes heard "Joe" call out to his companion,

"Mikey let's get out of here, before the Police arrive!"

Both of the attackers groggily got up and began to flee the scene. Holmes stood for a moment more before letting out a sigh of relief and turned towards Watson dropping to his knees and feeling for Watson. He felt the blood from Watson's head wound and gently gathered Watson into his arms, he felt for Watson's pulse, it was weak and slow. _But at least Watson is alive_ thought Holmes. He felt down the rest of Watson's body and slipped his hands under Watson's coat and clenched his jaw as he felt at least one broken rib. Watson had been badly hurt in the attack.

"Watson wake up please, can you hear me old fellow?" pleaded Holmes.

There was no response from his Boswell and Holmes tried again this time clutching Watson's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Watson, it's me Holmes, I'm here, it's all right they have gone. It's safe now, please come back to me".

This time Watson responded to Holmes and he groaned softly and slowly fought his way to consciousness and tried to make sense of his surroundings and attempted to push back the throbbing in his mind. He wondered how he had come to be lying on the ground. And then he remembered. _There was a fight, Holmes was hurt, he was defenceless, he had to protect Holmes Where was he?_ Watson in his panic tried to rise up and moaned as the world began to spin around him.

"Holmes! Where are you? **Holmes!" **Watson cried out and his voice shook with the fear something had happened to his friend.

"Watson, I'm here, it's all right, lie back you are safe now" Holmes spoke softly but with a ring of authority that Watson could not ignore. Holmes pushed Watson back down and held his hand on his forehead soothing him.

Watson opened his eyes and Holmes came into view, he clutched at Holmes's jacket and looked up into the familiar grey eyes repressing a groan as he did so.

"Holmes! Thank God you are alright! I was worried that they had hurt you".

"No Watson, everything is fine, but I have to get you home to Baker Street, you have been hurt".

Watson began to protest and then winced as he tried to move. He held his side and realised that he must have cracked a rib. But Watson was worried_. Holmes is blind, and it is getting dark, how is he going to get us both home? He needs me more than I need him! I cannot permit Holmes to risk himself for my sake. _Watson began to struggle free of Holmes's grip as he tried to get up. But only succeeded in causing himself more pain as a broken rib drove deeper into his chest and Watson let out a cry of pain collapsing back into Holmes's strong arms.

"**Watson! **I told you not to move, please let me take care of you". Holmes said to Watson, his voice breaking under the strain.

Holmes eyes filled up with tears as he held onto his close friend and colleague. He had risked his own life tonight to help him. He did not want to lose him now. Holmes felt for Watson's pulse once more and was afraid to find it weak once again. Holmes was exhausted and wiped the tears with his coat sleeve, not wanting Watson to see the distress he was in. As he did so he looked down at Watson and for the first time in days, Holmes began to make out the features of Watson's face. Holmes let out a startled cry and rubbed his eyes with his fingers and opened them again blinking a few times and opening them again focusing on the face of Watson. To his immense joy he could see more detail and was shocked at how haggard, and exhausted Watson looked and noting with alarm the black rings under his eyes and the unshaven face. Holmes placed his hand on Watson's face once more, smiling affectionately at his friend. _Oh my dear friend, what have I done to you?_

Watson groaned again at the touch of Holmes's hand on his face and once more opened his eyes and saw Holmes staring directly at him. He felt weak, tired and in pain. He tried calling for Holmes again but was surprised at how weak his voice was now. But then he noticed Holmes was staring at him, not blankly but with recognition. Watson's eyes widened and then a weak smile played across his face as he gripped Holmes by the arms.

"Holmes...you can see! I –"Before Watson could continue, he coughed violently as the extent of his injuries made itself known.

Holmes gripped Watson and held him until the spam of coughing stopped and carefully lowered Watson back into his arms. He knew he had to get Watson home and quickly as it was becoming dark. Holmes looked up and around. He still could not make anything out in the distance, everything was still much a blur, but he could make out the street lamps in the distance, he would use that as his guide. Where there were street lamps a hansom cab would not be far off. Holmes looked back down at his friend who was groaning softly once more, his eyes closed as he fought against the pain of his head injury and the broken ribs.

"Watson I'm taking you home my friend, rest easy now". Holmes said to Watson.

He pushed back Watson's hair away from his face, concerned at how damp his brow was. Watson needed help and he needed it now.

Carefully, Holmes picked up Watson and carried him in his arms and began to walk towards the lights. He stumbled a few times as he failed to see the end of the footpath and the exit to the street pavement. But Holmes held onto Watson tightly. Eventually Holmes found himself back on the streets of London. Quieter now, with the onset of evening. Holmes could still not see very clearly but he could hear the sounds around him. And then came the familiar sound of horses hooves and Holmes could make out two lamps approaching. It was a cab! Holmes called out and the cab came to a halt. Holmes was pleased he could make out the form of the cab, and he could see the cab door handle well enough. He gripped it and open the door and carefully placed Watson on the seat, and called out to the cab driver to take them to Baker Street. Holmes closed the cab door and sank back in the seat next to Watson and looked down at him, holding onto him as the hansom moved off towards Baker Street. Watson had once more succumbed to unconsciousness. Holmes did not know what the future would bring for either of them; He looked down at his friend. _If I lose Watson tonight then I shall never forgive myself, no matter how brightly the light on the road ahead shines. I refuse to accept a life without my Watson at my side._

* * *

_**TBC!!! HAHAHA Another cliffhanger!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially now that some sight has returned to Holmes!! But will he regain all of his sight, will Watson be alright? All will be revealed very soon!!! **_


	7. Daylight

**_Author's Note: Hey Happy New Year !! I am sorry i have not updated this story in a long while, but with some encourgaging prompts from KCS and aided by a glass (or three!!) of New Year Chamapnge i am cracking on with this story. Hope you enjoy it and i promise to update again very soon !!_**

**Chapter Seven: Daylight**

The cab speedily raced down the cobbled streets of London and Holmes held onto Watson tightly as the cab more than once jolted over potholes and turning at sharp corners. Holmes winced as the sharp movements caused Watson to groan even unconscious with the pain that each jolt brought.

"Forgive me Watson, it wont be long now" murmur Holmes softly as he held onto Watson securely in his arms.

It was a few minutes later before the cab finally pulled to a stop outside Baker Street. Holmes rubbed his eyes again and he focused on the door handle and got out of the cab. He felt in his pocket for some coins and carefully rubbed his fingers over them to ensure he gave the cab driver the correct fare. Having successfully paid the cab driver, Holmes went back into the cab and carefully lifted Watson out of the cab, closing the cab door and allowing the cab to drive away. He carried Watson up to the front door. Holmes groaned as he realised he would need his key to open the front door, and softly rested his own head against the front door in frustration. Holmes was then startled by the sudden movement of the front door and was met by Mrs Hudson.

"Mr Holmes, how many times to I have to remind you to take your key with you and I –"

Mrs Hudson stopped short when she saw the huddled form of Watson in Holmes arms and let out a gasp of shock and then a cry of concern.

Holmes took charge of the situation.

"Mrs Hudson, I would be grateful if you could fetch Dr. Moore Agar from his Harley Street practice, I am in need of his services, Dr Watson is hurt and needs his help".

Mrs Hudson wasted no time in quickly fetching her shawl and taking a final concerned glance at both Holmes and Watson rushed out into the street and in search of Dr Moore, closing the front door behind her.

Holmes slowly walked up to the bottom of the seventeen steps up to the first floor. He could make out the first few steps in front of him, _it will be a difficult walk up the stairs with Watson in arms but I have no choice. _Slowly Holmes took the first step and gripped Watson tightly with one arm and using his other hand to grip the banister. Holmes concentrated on the steps in front of him, not daring to look up at how far he had to go as he knew it would disorientate him and he would be in danger of slipping and injuring Watson even more than he already was. At last Holmes reached the top of the stairs and sighed in relief. He would never take those seventeen steps for granted again. Exhausted with the weight of carrying Watson and his own head throbbing mercilessly from where he had been hit earlier, Holmes rubbed the beads of sweat from his forehead and which were trickling down into his eyes. He was too tired to attempt the same journey to Watson's bedroom and decided to turn over his own bedroom for Watson's use. Holmes entered his bedroom and carefully placed Watson down on his bed. Holmes collapsed into the chair next to the bed and watched in concern as Watson breathed raggedly. He placed his hand on Watson's head and called his name softly.

Watson stirred and opened his eyes to meet the concerned grey eyes of Holmes staring at him.

"Holmes, what happened, where are we, I-"

Watson was stopped short by another spate of coughing that jarred his fractured ribs and He curled up in pain. Holmes placed steadying strong hands on Watson's shoulders supporting him.

"Easy old chap, it's alright we are home now and help is on its way, you are safe now Watson".

Watson visibly relaxed with Holmes's words and looked up at Holmes once more, he reached out for Holmes and weakly gripped his arm smiling

"Holmes, you can see, please tell me that you can my dear fellow, I was so fearful that you might not ever see anything again and it was my entire fault…" Watson's voice broke at this point and he turned away not wanting Holmes to see his tears.

Holmes fought back his own tears, Watson looked totally exhausted, the black rings under his eyes, he was unshaven and the lines of exhaustion clearly etched on his face. _I am as much to blame for Watson's pain. He needs me now more than ever_.

"Watson, look at me it is alright. I don't know what happened in that fight but that bang on the head must have caused something to happen because I can now see some things, I can see colour, shapes and close up I can see much detail and I can see you Watson!"

Holmes gripped his poor Boswell's hand, willing him to look at him again. Holmes would not let Watson blame himself for what had happened.

Watson turned back and looked at Holmes, tears falling freely now and faced Holmes, smiling wearily.

"You really can see me Holmes?" asked Watson tentatively.

"Yes Watson, I can see you my dear fellow" replied Holmes who reached out and wiped away the tears from Watson's face and held on to him tightly.

"Thank God" responded Watson softly.

Watson closed his eyes and felt his exhaustion wash over him. Watson smiled and allowed the fog of unconsciousness to reclaim him once more but this time with the knowledge that Holmes had some of his sight back.

Holmes watched as his friend slipped back into unconsciousness once more. He was glad Watson was out of pain once more. Holmes slumped back into his chair allowing his own exhaustion to take over, his head was throbbing relentlessly now, and he felt his own eyes feel heavy with sleep. Just as Holmes was about to become a prisoner of sleep himself, a knock on the door jolted Holmes awake.

"Mr Holmes, Dr. Agar is here!" called Mrs Hudson .

Holmes leapt up from his chair, ignoring the dizziness that accompanied his sudden movement and opened the door.

"Dr Agar, thank you for coming, Watson is in here, please do come in". Said Holmes shaking Dr Moore's hand.

"Thank you Mr Holmes, if you could wait outside here in the living room, I will tend to Dr Watson".

Holmes frowned with the curtness of Dr Agar's response and did not want to part from Watson, but Holmes knew that he had to allow Dr Agar to do his job. The door to Holmes bedroom was shut and all Holmes could do now was wait and hope.

* * *

**_Wey Hey! Holmes can see again !! But will it be temporary or permanent? Will Holmes gegt his full sight back? And will poor Dr Watson be alright? All will be revealed in the next chapter !!! : Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter !!! :) _**


	8. Walking In The Light

**_Hey the New Year's Day Champange seems to be helping as i have written another chapter !!! HAHAHAHA! Well i did promise not to keep you in suspense for too long !!! So without further ado, here is the penaultimate chapter in the story !!_**

**Chapter Eight: Walking In The Light**

Holmes paced up and down the living room carpet until he could no longer ignore the dizziness and constant throbbing his head was causing. Holmes braced himself against falling over completely by grabbing the mantelpiece for support and held his head in his hand for a moment before groggily moving towards his favourite chair and collapsing into it. _What was taking Agar so long? Is Watson alright? _His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Mrs Hudson with a pot of tea. She placed the tea on a table next to Holmes's chair and looked anxiously at Holmes's bedroom and then back at Holmes.

"Any news Mr Holmes, on the poor Doctor's wellbeing?" asked Mrs Hudson with concern all too clearly evident in her voice.

Holmes responded gently to the worried enquiry of his landlady, knowing that behind the formidable Scottish exterior of the landlady, she was very fond of Watson but would never admit it.

"No Mrs Hudson, I know nothing more than you do at present. Thank you for the tea Mrs Hudson"

Holmes got up and guided Mrs Hudson towards the door and closed it behind him. He leant heavily against the door and smiled ironically at the thought that _**he**_ had guided Mrs Hudson out and not vice versa. A much welcomed improvement in his predicament! Holmes closed his eyes and rubbed them. He was tired and sick with worry about Watson.

Suddenly the door to Holmes bedroom opened and Dr Agar appeared. Holmes walked towards him and hoped Agar would not notice him supporting himself by holding on to the back of the couch.

"How is he Doctor?" asked Holmes worriedly.

Agar noticed the unsteadiness of Holmes and frowned. He saw the worried look on Holmes face but then noticed with alarm the almost vacant look in Holmes's eyes. _My God he is blind, so that's what was causing Watson to thrash out, he wanted Holmes near him! _

"Mr Holmes, Dr Watson will be alright. He has two broken ribs and has a nasty bump to the head which has caused him some nausea and slight concussion. He is suffering from exhaustion mostly due to lack of sleep and he needs to rest. But I can assure you he will be fine if he gets plenty of bed red over the next few days and he does not exert himself too much".

Holmes felt a ripple of relief flow through him and felt his legs give way as his own exhaustion took over and Agar broke Holmes's fall and helped him to the couch where Holmes slumped back as the pain became too much for him. Agar examined Holmes and announced to Holmes his conclusion, Holmes was also suffering from a bad concussion and also needed to rest. Agar asked Holmes about his eyes; Holmes saw no point in hiding the truth from Agar about this and told him what had happened. Agar examined Holmes's eyes carefully and was pleased to see the pupils reacting to the light. He conducted a series of tests and then put away his instruments snapping his medical case shut with a metallic click. A sound that was not lost on Holmes.

Holmes looked at Agar expectantly. He needed to know what the future lay for him now. Agar cleared his throat nervously and revealed his diagnosis.

"Mr Holmes, I will be frank with you. Had that attacker not clouted you across the head, you would have been looking at a very slim chance of your eyesight returning. However since the assault on yourself, it appears that the damage to your eyes have been reversed. I don't exactly know how, I am not an eye specialist, but it seems that your nerve endings in your eye are healing now and you will see a marked improvement in your eyesight. You should have full sight restored to you within the next couple of days. You are a very lucky man Mr Holmes".

Holmes was stunned, unable to believe this news. _I am going to see again! Not just the blurry images I have now, but regain full use of my eyes! Oh Watson, everything will be alright again soon!_

Holmes got up to shake Agar's hand but Agar pushed Holmes back down onto the couch.

"No Mr Holmes, don't get up, you need to rest. I'll see myself out and will send you my bill in a few days. Good afternoon Mr Holmes"

And with that, Dr Agar left the living room and Holmes heard him go down the seventeen steps and shortly afterwards heard the front door open and close.

Holmes got up from the couch and walked unsteadily to his bedroom. He had to see Watson. Quietly Holmes opened the door and made his way to Watson's bedside, he sat heavily in the chair next to Watson and looked at Watson. He could make out Watson's sleeping form and saw the bandage supporting his ribs. Holmes held Watson's hand in his and spoke softly.

"Watson can you hear me old fellow? It is Holmes here."

Watson stirred from his slumber. He fought the foggy mists that clouded his mind. Someone was calling to him. _Blast that pain reliever I can't think straight! _Watson heard the voice calling out to him again and this time he recognised it.

"Holmes is that you?" croaked Watson weakly

Holmes smiled down at Watson, relieved to see his Boswell awake once more.

"Yes Watson, I am here". Said Holmes, propping up Watson with a pillow.

Holmes saw the jug of water and a glass next to it and took great delight in being able to achieve the task of pouring the water into the glass and handing it to Watson.

Watson stared at Holmes incredulously and then broke into a cry of joy

"Holmes you can see!" shouted Watson excitedly

Holmes laid a hand on Watson's shoulder steadying him but could not repress his own joy of the news Agar had given him.

"Yes Watson, and I have I can tell you know that Agar is confident I will have full use of my sight within the next few days. Everything will be as it was Watson, you need not worry anymore".

Watson looked at Holmes and felt the tears well up and he broke down completely with the news that Holmes would not be blinded permanently. Holmes put his arms round Watson and allowed Watson to unburden himself of the enormous weight he had been carrying around ever since the shooting. Finally the tears stopped and Watson lay back on his bed exhausted.

"Sleep now Watson, all will be well again and we shall go on as will the Agency, but I think a holiday first will be in order. We both need time to recover".

Watson murmured something in response to that, but Watson was so tired that it came out incoherently. Holmes smiled and watched as his friend fall asleep. Holmes carefully tucked t the covers of the bed round Watson and then he sat back in his own chair, determined to keep vigil over his exhausted friend. A stream of light entered the room, it was early morning now and Holmes followed the long fingers of the sunlight edging its way into the bedroom. Holmes looked at the soft sunlight and a single tear fell down his cheek. He never dared hope to see the sunlight again. He was walking in darkness but now he was walking in the light. All would be right with the world once more. Holmes closed his eyes and embraced Morpheus. The fingers of the sunlight soon enveloped the two sleeping friends and colleagues and Holmes's bedroom was bathed in a gentle, warm radiating light, banishing the darkness that had held prisoner both Holmes and Watson for so long.

* * *

**_Hey Holmes is getting his sight back!! Woo Hoo !! Just one more chapter to go, a sort of epilogue really. Holmes and Watson really do deserve that holiday!! Don't owrry i wont send them to Cornwall !!! Too many dangerous lamps there ! HAHAHAHA! Will update again soon, probably sometime over the weekend! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)_**


	9. Someone To Watch Over Me

**_A/N: Hey here it is, the final chapter of this story ! I hope you will enjoy the chapter and it will have been worth the wait ! :)_**

**Chapter Nine**: **Someone To Watch Over Me**

Holmes relished the Scottish breeze that was gently ruffling his hair as he sat on the bank of the river. It had been three days since he and Watson had travelled on the train to the Scottish Highlands. It had been Watson's choice to come here; he said the fishing was good at this time of the year in the Kyle of Lochalsh. Holmes also suspected Watson had wanted to get him as far away from bustling London as possible and to the seclusion of the Highlands where he could recover with some privacy.

Holmes watched as Watson cast out his rod once more into the fast flowing river. He was glad to see Watson recovering well. It had been a harrowing experience for him and Holmes was not entirely convinced that Watson had entirely overcome his feelings of guilt over what had happened. Watson's muffled cries in the night had not gone unnoticed by Holmes as the rented cottage had thin bedroom walls. Holmes had opted not to say anything to Watson hoping Watson would be able to overcome his ghosts. But the holiday had only been partially successful in healing Watson's pain.

Holmes got up to join Watson and share in Watson's enjoyment of the fishing. He called out to Watson as he made his way down the muddy embankment, delighting in the fact he no longer needed his cane to aid him anymore. His sight was almost fully restored save for a slight blurring which Watson had assured him would clear up within a few days.

"Ahh Watson, how is the fishing? Caught anything yet?" Shouted Holmes to Watson.

Watson had been lost in thought as he stood in the fast flowing river, he should have been enjoying the fishing, indeed this river was well known for its salmon! But instead of casting his rod for fish, Watson had been casting his mind over what had happened to Holmes. Holmes was recovering now, his eyes were almost healed, but it could have been so very different. _I nearly lost him; I nearly destroyed his chance of continuing the one thing he loved most, which was solving crimes. I failed to watch over him. _

Watson was startled out of his revive by the sound of Holmes calling out to him. Watson turned and moved his feet round in the water, slipping on the pebbles at the bottom of the river as he did so. He was horrified to see Holmes climbing down the embankment.

"Holmes, what are you doing? Be careful coming down that embankment!"

Watson moved towards Holmes but as he did so, Watson was caught out by a strong current and he slipped falling backwards and cried out as his head hit the water and the rocks underneath. Watson hissed at the pain and felt the dark spots of blackness begin to cloud his vision. Watson panicked as he felt himself starting to be slowly carried down the river and the water was beginning to enter his lungs. Watson choked and called out for his friend as the darkness encroached on him ever further and he felt himself losing consciousness.

"Holmes, help –"Watson's cry was cut short by the choking water.

The last thing Watson remembered before losing his vision altogether was the outline of Holmes reaching out for him in the water.

Holmes was horrified by the turn of events and as Watson fell he ran towards his friend and into the river. He saw Watson beginning to float down the river and waded towards him. Holmes reached out for Watson and grabbed his collar, pulling Watson towards him and lifting him out of the water. Holmes lifted the inert form of Watson into his arms and carried him out of the river and stumbled onto the river bank. He collapsed under the heavy weight of Watson and his now drenched clothes.

Holmes felt for Watson's pulse and to his relief found a weak but steady pulse. He pressed down on Watson's chest, knowing he had to clear the water from Watson's lungs. It took three attempts before Watson suddenly retched curling in on himself as the water was pumped from his lungs. Holmes laid steadying hands on Watson's shoulders easing him back.

"Easy old fellow it's alright, I have you, everything will be alright Watson".

Watson slowly opened his eyes and flinched at the bright light, and coughed painfully.

"Holmes?" croaked Watson groggily as he tried to shake the lingering fog of unconsciousness from him.

"I'm here old fellow, rest now; you had a nasty accident in the river. But I came after you and pulled you from the river. It will be alright now Watson".

Watson groaned and fell limply back into Holmes's arms, he was so tired.

Holmes gently lifted Watson up and carried him to the horse and cart that was tied up nearby. He gently placed Watson in the back of the cart and placed a warm blanket over him. Watson moaned softly and Holmes realised that his hand was covered in blood. Watson had hit his head in the river. Alarmed Holmes quickly got into the driver seat and set the horse into a fast trot towards their cottage.

It was an hour later when Watson awoke to the feeling of warmth and a hot fire. He opened his eyes and saw Holmes bending down in concern watching him.

"Oh thank goodness you are awake Watson. You gave me quite a fright with that head injury of yours. But I have tended to that now, and you will be fine after a good's night's sleep".

Watson blinked in surprise at this and reached up with his hand and felt the bandaging around his head. He turned to Holmes.

"Holmes, than you, you saved me from drowning in the river. Had you not been there, I don't know what would have happened".

Holmes smiled and squeezed his Boswell's hand gently.

"Watson, it is nothing, you know that I will always watch over you, eyesight or no eyesight. I will not let anything happen to you ".

Watson smiled and reached out for Holmes with his hand and tightened it around Holmes's arm.

"Thank you for watching out for me Holmes. I failed you Holmes, but I swear I will never make that mistake again".

Holmes gripped Watson by the shoulders and said in a commanding voice

"Watson you did not fail me. You supported me when others would have walked away and left me in darkness. You did not. You were my lamp Watson in my walk in darkness. You were my guiding light. I will not forget that. You have also made me aware of other sensory attributes I had not considered before. That will prove very useful in future cases Watson. You did not fail me Watson, you showed me light in darkness!"

Watson smiled and then laughed tiredly replying to Holmes

"First I was your sounding board, now I am your beacon!"

Holmes laughed with Watson until Watson's exhaustion got the better of him and he drifted to sleep.

Holmes gently pulled the blanket tighter around Watson and said softly to the sleeping form

"My dear Boswell, without you I would still be walking in darkness. You are more than just a beacon, you are the light in my light and I will not allow that light to be extinguished. Sleep well Watson".

Holmes sat back in his seat and watched his sleeping friend. Gradually his own eyes grew heavier and heavier and Holmes soon joined Watson in the realms of Morpheus. As Holmes slept a page slipped from his hand and onto the floor. On it was written

You are my lamp, O Lord; the Lord turns my darkness into light. 2 Sam 22:29

Scrawled underneath was a response.

Thank you Lord for giving me Watson as my lamp to turn my darkness into light. SH

* * *

**_Well that's it! The end of the story !! I Hope you enjoyed it as much as i have writing it. This has been in many ways a very personal story for me as i have drawn from my own experiences of being partially blind myself and i know the emotions and thoughts that Holmes goes through very well. I hope i have conveyed something of what it is like to live with blindness. Fortunately for Holmes he got his sight back ! YAY! Now i offer you a story challange !! Anyone reading this, can you come up with a simmilar story of Holmes or Watson being incapaciated and how they deal with the consequences? I look forward to reading any responses you can come up with! _**

**_In the meantime all reviews and comments most welcome !! And thank you for reading my story ! :)_**


End file.
